A piece of me
by Yukiko-Tsukie
Summary: Dos almas separadas unidas por un mismo corazon,Prologo, aviso: SLASH! DRACOHARRY


Bien xD me presento, yo Yuki, vosotros lectores/as (para que engañarnos, la mayoria en somos chicas xD).

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí pertenecen a JKR ... u.u mundo cruel T.T

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PROLOGO

La noche estaba cubierta por la fina llovizna.

Las luces en la imponente mansión de los Mafoy permanecian encendidas, mientras dentro un enorme ajetreo mantenia a todo el mundo nervioso y preocupado.

La esposa del heredero de la familia de los Malfoy, Narcisa Malfoy, una mujer de rostro angelical pero altivo con rubios cabellos, estaba dando a luz su primer y unico hijo, el unico heredero de todo el poder de la familia Black y Malfoy juntas.

Tras varias horas de espera, por fin al padre del recien nacido se le permitia entrar en la habitación. Lucius Malfoy se adentró en el enorme y lujoso dormitorio en el que debian estar descansando su hijo y su esposa, para encontrarse a su hijo dormido en brazos de su mujer, quien lloraba aferrandose al pequeño niño al que le asomaban algunas betas platinas en su pequeña cabecita.-No sobrevivirá...- Fueron las unicas palabras que Lucius consiguió oir de los labios de su mujer entre aquellos murmullos y gemidos.

Cómo si de un acto reflejo se hubiera tratado, el rubio dirigió su mirada a la anciana mujer que permanecía sentada en uno de los confortables sillones de la habitación.

La anciana también negó con la cabeza, haciendo alusión a lo que acababa de decir su hija, ya que aquella mujer era Elladora Black.-Tiene un corazón debil y han habido ciertas complicaciones... Puede que un año, dos.. No vivirá más.-

La lluvia seguia cayendo en el exterior, desde el cual se oyó el grito de negación de Narcisa.-Mi hijo no morirá! No pienso dejar que muera!- la mujer se aferraba posesivamente al crio, quien habia sido despertado por el grito de su madre.-Mi niño...Mi pequeño Draco...- murmuró mientras mecia al niño, creando una escena hermosa entre madre e hijo, y relevando un trozo de hermosa locura maternal.-Mi hijo vivirá...-

-Narcisa.. está bien..- murmuró Malfoy colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa.-Es suficiente, tiene que vivir, es nuestro heredero.-Comentó el hombre con cierto tono de orgullo y arrogancia.

La vieja mujer hizo un carraspeo con su garganta para hacerse notar en la habitacion. Su hueca y áspera voz inundó instantáneamente la habitación.-Existe una forma... Si quereis que viva.-

Harry Potter se despertó sobresaltado en su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. Sus manos sobre el pecho, sudando y respirando agitádamente se sentaba en la cama, colocando sus piés sobre el frío suelo. Acostumbraba a tener dolores de cabeza recién levantado con referencia a la cicatriz de su frente, sin embargo, escapaba de su entendimiento el dolor que le apretaba en el pecho casi impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

Delante suya pasó casual Ron, terminando de abrocharse los botones de la camisa.-Hey! Al fin despiertas, has estado revolviendote en la cama un buén rato.- El pelirrojo miró intrigante a su mejor amigo.-Date prisa o llegaremos tarde a desayunar, y ya sabes como es Hermione con eso de la puntualidad-

El de los ojos verdes sonrió minimamente, levantándose de su cama y agarrando su uniforme. Entró al baño y se lavó la cara con agua fría.-Era... Malfoy?- murmuró mientras se secaba el rostro en una toalla de color rojo.

Se miró al espejo intentando peinarse aun sabiendo que era imposible que su pelo se amoldara a su gusto. Se deshizo de su pijama, colocandose la ropa de Hogwarts. Salió del baño y soltó la ropa de dormir sobre su cama con cierta prisa y brusquedad.

Luego, Weasley y él bajaron de los dormitorios masculinos dispuestos a atravesar la sala común a toda velocidad sin mirar nada más.-A dónde se supone que vais?-

La voz chillona de Hermione les hizo volverse con miradas sorpresivas.-Hermione! Que haces tu.. quiero decir, no estás desayunando?-Ante la pregunta del pelirrojo, la Gryffindor arqueó una ceja de forma divertida.-Os estaba esperando! Cómo todas las mañanas.- murmuró ahora frunciendo el ceño y cruzandose de brazos.

-De acuerdo, entonces vámonos que me voy a morir de hambre!- casi exigió Ronnald saliendo por el retrato de la señora Gorda.

Hermione y Harry lo siguieron. Mientras la de cabello castaño y el pelirrojo tenian una de sus siempre agradables discusiones mañaneras de camino al comedor, Potter permanecía absuelto de todo, casi tropieza bajando las escaleras movibles, recordando las palabras de la anciana en su sueño. Aun sentia el dolor en el pecho, bastante más leve que antes.

No faltaban más que unos pasillos para llegar al gran comedor, cuando fué traido de nuevo al mundo real.-¿Verdad que estás de acuerdo conmigo, Harry?-

-Si.. Claro, Hermione.-comentó sin saber a que se referia, recibiendo una mirada interrogante de parte de Ron.-Estás raro, Harry. Ésta mañana estabas raro, y ahora le dices a Hermione que estás de acuerdo en que deberiamos tener examenes al menos una vez al mes? ¿¡Estás loco?-

-Eh? Si!-Weasley lo miró como si tuviera una araña gigante a su espalda.- .. quiero decir no! No me pasa nada!- Harry volvió su mirada hacia Hermione, quién lo miraba con amabas cejas arqueadas, parada y de brazos cruzados esperando la explicación. Potter se volvió lentamente, siguiendo su camino y los otros dos también lo siguieron.-Es solo... Habeis soñado alguna vez.. con el pasado de...vuestro enemigo?-

Hermione y Ron se miraron significativamente, la chica se aventuró a preguntar.-Es la cicatriz?-

Harry negó con la cabeza.-Has soñado.. con el pasado de..Quien tu sabes?- musitó el Gryffindor tragando saliva.

Potter volvió a negar.-No! ...He soñado con..-Su frase nunca llegó a terminarse, justo al doblar la esquina, delante de la puerta del grán comedor, se encontró con Malfoy sin tiempo a esquivarlo haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran cayendo ambos al suelo.-Malfoy...- murmuró con la mirada perdida.

-Mira por donde andas Potter!- dijo añadiendo un gesto de asco en la ultima palabra. Parkinson ayudó al principe de Slytherin a levantarse del suelo, mientras Hermione y Ron hacían a Harry, quien parecia ausente, levantarse del suelo.-¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿No has podido dormir porque tenias miedo al monstruo de debajo de tu cama?- Los habituales acompañantes de Draco empezaron a reirse.

-Pierdete Malfoy..- Masculló de mal humor el Gryffindor pasando por el lado del rubio en compañia de Weasley y Granger. Entrando al gran comedor volvió a notar ese dolor en el pecho.

Por otro lado, Draco fué a sentarse en su sitio, acompañado de sus compañeros de curso, cuando un punzante dolor en el pecho le hizo encogerse.

-¿Estás bien, Draco?- Preguntaba Pansy al nombrado una vez que se habían sentado en la mesa de Slytherin a desayunar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien bien, aquí está el principio, bueno, el prologo xD en el primer cap habrá mas pistas, promise n-n espero reviews... aunque solo sea el prologo xD igualmente subiré el primer cap espero que pronto.

Ja ne!


End file.
